RWBY X WYTE
by HalJordanGotSweg
Summary: Watch my OC team WYTE interact with the world of RWBY as they struggle through the lives of Hunters in training. Shipping will be involved, as will comedic, light and dark themes. Romance will be the hardest thing I try to emulate, but don't worry, it will be interesting.


**CH 1**

Alright dudes, I'm about to introduce my OCs really quick like so we can get on with the story. Don't worry they aren't edgy little scrubs. I hope you enjoy!

 **Beacon Academy airship**

A young 17 year old named Wolfe Aarkson was standing and listening attentively to Glynda Goodwitch on the holographic intercom. Wolfe had bright white hair, it was glowing thanks to his aura, and his eyes were bright orange, almost like a fire. Wolfe was a tall lad, standing at around 6'4, so he towered over just about everyone one, except another boy. But we'll get to him later. Wolfe was dressed in a beautiful suit of combat armor, but it seemed extremely strong despite how decorative it looked. On his back was his greatsword, a shiny white blade, much like his hair.

Anyhow, Wolfe heard a series of the words "Gross gross gross gross" come out of a couple of kids next to him. He noticed the blonde boy upchucking and got a very hearty laugh out of that. Wolfe has a…peculiar sense of humor.

The airship had arrived at Beacon academy, and Wolfe got off and went to the auditorium room where everyone was supposed to meet. On his way there, he had accidently bumped into another boy.

Wolfe: "Oh I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there."

Wolfe extended out a hand to help him up.

Boy: "I-it's no big deal. Happens all the time."

He accepts Wolfe's hand.

Wolfe: "Umm, my name is Wolfe, it is very nice to meet you, umm, what was your name again?"

The boy tells Wolfe.

Youji: "I-I'm Youji Toji…umm, please don't laugh at the name, it does sound a little silly…"

Wolfe had to hold in his laughter. Youji was smaller by 4 inches, and he seemed to be a bit shy. He had golden hair, with neon green eyes. He was dressed in a foreign looking battle dress, mostly cloth, but it was apparent that it was infused with dust. On his wrists were interesting bracers, they might contain some sort of weapons.

Wolfe: "Oh of course, that's a rather nice name! Would you like to go to the auditorium together? I'd like to be friends with a man such as yourself."

Wolfe smiled genuinely.

Youji (flustered): "S-sure, thanks, I'm not that cool... but why do you talk so…I dunno…regally?"

Wolfe's eyes went a bit wide, but he recovered by putting his hand on the back of his head laughing.

Wolfe: "Oh no particular reason! Hehehe…let's just get going shall we? We've got no time to waste!"

Youji raised an eye but Wolfe grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. Wolfe was quite strong, and Youji was impressed by just how heavy his presence felt.

They arrived in the auditorium not too early but just on time. Unfortunately for the two, there was someone even larger than Wolfe blocking their view. Wolfe went to tap the boy on the back to get him to move out of the way so that they could see.

Wolfe: "Hello my good sir, mayhap we could squeeze by?"

Large boy: "Sure pal, sorry for blocking the way, I'm a bit big, I apologize."

He let out a hefty laugh. Wolfe just returned the laugh and said "I know the feeling." Youji felt a bit terrified of these two men who were much larger than him. He felt like a little puppy compared to them.

Large boy: "Name's Tytan Revenant. What's yours'?"

Wolfe: "Wolfe's the name, and this is Youji."

Youji: "H-hello there."

Tytan was massive, easily several inches above 7 feet, perhaps almost 7'4, he was the tallest in the room. He has turquoise colored hair with black highlights. He was clothed in heavy, ancient looking armor, perhaps it was a family heirloom. His mountainous frame had made that armor look like it was made of nothing, as he had absolutely no problem moving. On his back were two weapons, a massive Battle-axe and a massive Warhammer. Both were meant to be wielded with one hand, but Wolfe is sure that Tytan would have no problem holding both at the same time.

The boys were cut off by the microphone activating and Professor Ozpin giving his brief speech. Afterwards, the boys got to know each other and became quick friends thanks to Wolfe's and Tytan's extroverted personalities.

Tytan: "So, that's two new friends acquired, I must be smooth as hell. Hahaha!"

Wolfe: "Hah. I'm glad that this school has nice people like you two, I am not used to meeting people, but you guys make me feel welcome. You have very complimentary personalities to my own."

Youji smiled at this comment, he liked getting thanked, despite him being a bit of an introvert.

Tytan: "No problem Wolfe, I always aim to please! Also, you seem to be quite the guy yourself, the way you carry yourself…it's almost as if you are some high-class noble man or something…are you?" He asked in an inquisitive tone.

Wolfe sighed: "Well, I guess you could say that, I shouldn't lie, but I'll tell you this, I have somewhat of a…noble upbringing. But right now I am just a Hunter in training, so please pay no mind to my past."

Youji and Tytan both looked at each other questionably, "Sure man, whatever you say" they both said in unison.

The boys made it to the area where they were to reside for the night. They rolled out their sleeping mats and talked about manly stuff, like videogames and the latest sports. Youji was able to talk about literally none of that, he just sat there and listened.

Then Youji turned and noticed a young faunus boy being picked on in the corner, and Wolfe started approaching them. Youji tried to stop Wolfe, but it seemed Wolfe was determined to stop the bullying, he didn't seem angry…just disappointed. "Strange", Youji thought.

Wolfe stepped in between the faunus boy and the human boy: "Cease this unruly behavior, this will not be tolerated in school nor anywhere else."

The human boy looked at Wolfe for a moment, and then laughed.

Boy: "Who the hell are you? Some sort of knight in shining armor? Hah!"

The boy launched a punch at Wolfe, who caught his fist.

Wolfe sighed: "I'll give you one more chance, apologize, or you will be humiliated."

The boy tried to strike Wolfe a second time.

Wolfe rolled his eyes as he flipped the boy with little effort, and landed him on his sleeping mat. The boy was out cold.

The faunus boy smiled, saying: "Well then, that was a perfectly executed flip. But that's beside the point, thanks for the help man, I really appreciate it, but I could've handled him."

Wolfe gave him a warm smile: "Think nothing of it, I simply cannot wrap my head around the concept of hating another because they are human or faunus. I'm Wolfe, like the animal. What is your name, if I may ask?"

And lo and behold, my 4th main OC reveals his name as…Aron Eldermane. Aron is a wolf faunus, a bit confusing since Wolfe is named after the same thing, but Wolfe likes Aron even more after learning he is a wolf. Aron has dark green hair, very long and voluminous, but at the top of his hair are two wolf ears. His eyes are black with gold irises, but it does not make him look evil, he actually looks like a foreign beauty. Oh, and he also has an adorable bushy green tail. Aron is wearing a set of casual clothes, fashionable but not too flashy. Designer jeans and a jacket that said "Alpha Wolf" on it. On the back of his hips were two twin shortswords, both were bright emerald.

Aron: "You seem to have a pretty optimistic view, but most people aren't like you. Many humans still can't accept faunus…"

Wolfe: "Look, I'm sorry but I have to touch your tail, pretty please!"

Aron was a bit taken back: "Wait what? Oh…uh ok…but be gentl-EEP!"

Aron was cut off by Wolfe stroking his tail, he whimpered like a little puppy.

Wolfe: "So fwuffy…"

Aron: "P-please, this is embarrassing!"

In the corner, girls were giggling and taking pictures.

Wolfe giggled to himself: "Ok ok, I had my fun, it's great to meet you! I haven't met any faunus yet!"

Aron was a bit surprised: "Really? This is your first time meeting a faunus?"

Wolfe nodded: "Yes sir! And I do say you are quite amazing to look at. Oh, Tytan, Youji, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Now then, all of the boys have made their introductions. Can we get to the main story now? Yes we can!

Morning came quickly, but the four boys were all early risers. Actually, Aron wasn't, he was still sleeping. Tytan woke him by twiddling with his wolf ears. Aron's face flushed red because his ears were extremely sensitive. The entire time in the room, the majority of the girls were staring at the four boys, they were supernaturally good-looking, and the girls made sure to take pictures of Tytan playing with Aron's ears.

Aron howled: "Ok jeez I'm up!"

Wolfe clasped his hands together: "Excellent, let us go get ready in the locker rooms. We have to meet the Headmaster at the forest."

The boys packed their things and proceeded to the locker rooms, where they got ready to go. In the locker room, they ran into Ruby and Yang.

Yang: "Well _hellooooo_ there boys. _Meow._ "

Wolfe just kept his usual smile, completely oblivious to flirtation: "Hello to you as well fair lady." He bowed.

Yang was a bit surprised: "Oh, so your one of those Prince Charming types huh? I can dig that." She smirked.

Ruby was a bit uncomfortable with the way her sister was acting.

Ruby: "Yang, quit being weird! Hi guys, ignore my sister, she's…well…she's Yang. There's no other way to describe her. Anyway, I'm Ruby."

"Nice to meet you two." They said in unison.

Aron: "I'm gonna go ahead, I'll see you guys there."

Wolfe: "Ah, I'll be coming as well, I wish to get there early. A good morning to you two ladies!"

Youji: "Uh, Ruby right? I really like your scythe."

Ruby's eyes went bright, she held her Crescent Rose out and extended it: "I love it too! I named it Crescent Rose, it's my partner!"

Youji laughed, he was also a weapons nut himself: "So…I've got these bad boys."

Youji let out his bracers and two wires came out, spikes lined them and so did his golden aura.

Ruby went googly eyed over his weapons: "Whaaa, so cool! I love it, it's so exotic!"

The two previous introverts were now engaged in thrilling conversation about weapons. Which is really weird, but whatever, it's cute, and that's all that matters.

Tytan: "So miss Yang, you a first year too?" He said, trying to act suave, and surprisingly succeeding.

Yang: "Yup, I can't wait to get this year started and go on a bunch of adventures! You're pretty big by the way, you work out, Hotstuff?" She winked.

Tytan blushed and put a hand on the back of his head. Now the two of them started getting to know each other pretty well. If you readers haven't noticed this yet, I am doing some low-key shipping. That's right, I am giving the RWBY fan base even more shipping choices. I love chaos. I also love cheese, do you guys like cheese? Wait, no, this is a fan fic, I should stop breaking the 4th wall.

Meanwhile, Wolfe had bumped into Weiss, who was trying to recruit a Spartan-like girl named Pyrrah, but the blonde boy named Jaune kept getting in her way. Pyrrah had stuck the Jaune boy into a locker with her spear, said she was sorry, and left. Weiss, however, caught sight of Wolfe. Her eyes were suspicious, and then she realized…

Weiss: "Hey! Wol-"

Wolfe panicked a bit and rushed past her: "No ma'am wrong person sorry bye!"

Weiss: "Wait!"

Wolfe had already run off. Phew, a close one. His cover was almost blown, but I'll reveal what Wolfe is later anyways.

Time for Aron's turn, can you guess who I'm shipping him with? That's right kiddos, the kitty cat, Blake. Blake was minding her own business, when Aron walked past her.

Blake: "…"

Aron just walked past Blake, but he made sure to wink at her as he passed.

Blake blushed: "Eh?"

Aron just smirked and made a motion of zipping his mouth: "You're secret's safe with me little kitty." Aron chuckled.

Blake looked very surprised, but there was nothing else she could say.

Wow, these boys sure do work FAST. Aron is one smooth operator if you know what I mean.

Welp, end of Chapter 1, I had to get these intros done, but be warned, this is not a crappy done quick romance, this fic will have slow-burning relationships. Except for Aron, he is seriously good at what he does. Blake won't know what hit her. Wolfe has a rather…interesting relationship with Weiss. Tytan has great offense when flirting with Yang, but when she flirts back he seems to get too embarrassed. Youji…well…he and Ruby are super introverted, it's gonna take a helping hand from both teams to get them together.


End file.
